This project utilizes the Molecular Cell Biology Laboratory and the BL-3 Laboratory of the Genetic Therapy Suite to perform a cell processing procedure of herpes simplex vector producing thymidine kinase cells for administration to patients with glioblastoma during surgery. The procedure is discussed further in the other narrative. Processing has been done for six patients.